Locksets typically include a latch mechanism and a handle operable to actuate the latch mechanism. Such handles commonly serve as a user interface for interacting with the lockset to effect two main actions that are typically required to open a door. The two main actions typically include applying a rotational force to retract a latch bolt, and applying a pushing or pulling force to open or close the door. In order to accomplish these main actions, the handle typically needs to be capable of performing two primary functions. In order to perform the main primary action, the handle generally needs to be able to transfer torque from an end user's hand to the internal lock components, such that a spindle is rotated to activate the latch mechanism. Additionally, in order to perform the second main action, the handle generally needs to be able to adequately resist anticipated pulling forces that are encountered during door opening and closing. Often the level of pulling force is dictated by industry standards.
Due to the simple functional nature of the interface between handle and lock chassis, the interface of conventional locksets is often correspondingly simple. For example, certain conventional locksets have a single interface region through which rotational and axial loads are transmitted between the handle and the lock chassis. While these interfaces may provide for adequate performance of the primary actions, the selective addition of secondary actions may be impeded by the simple configuration of the interface. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this technological field.